nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
SpeedBoost
SpeedBoost (often shortened to SB or Boost) is an in-game virtual currency used in Need for Speed: World to buy items such as Cars, Car Slots, and Card Packs. To obtain SpeedBoost, players typically spend real money using any of several payment options (e.g. credit card, PayPal, or BOKU SMS), the availability of which may vary by country or region. Items The following items may be purchased with SpeedBoost. Some of the items may also be obtained by spending In-game Cash (IGC). *Cars *Car Slots *Car Rentals *Card Packs **Performance Parts Card Packs **Skill Mod Card Packs **Aftermarket Card Packs **Car Prize Packs *Amplifiers *Aftermarket Items *Powerups Other Items Web Deals Web Deals are special offers made available through the official Need for Speed: World website. Some of the game's latest cars can often be obtained through Web Deals. A Web Deal typically includes a car, Cash and Rep Amplifiers, and Insurance. Because it packages a car with additional content, such a Web Deal may cost more SpeedBoost than would an equivalent car purchased directly from the in-game Car Dealer. Purchasing SpeedBoost Players may obtain SpeedBoost in several ways. Official Website The following instructions describe how players may purchase SpeedBoost on the official Need for Speed: World website. #Log into an account at the official Need for Speed: World website. #On the site's top right corner, the account's current SpeedBoost balance is shown. #Click on the "+/Get More" button or the "Buy SpeedBoost" button. #Select the payment option that will be used. #Select the SpeedBoost package (or amount) that is desired. #Complete the transaction as instructed. The pricing and availability of SpeedBoost packages and amounts may change over time. The amounts offered may range between 1,000 and 50,000 SpeedBoost. Players may choose from among several payment options, such as credit/debit card (MasterCard, Visa, etc.) or PayPal, and the availability of payment options may vary by country or region. SMS SpeedBoost Players may also choose to use BOKU SMS, a mobile SMS payment service, to purchase SpeedBoost. BOKU's mobile checkout does not require registration (with personal information) or a bank account, but the SpeedBoost offers available for BOKU SMS transactions may differ from and cost more than those available for transactions using other payment options. Free SpeedBoost Sometimes, players may legally obtain SpeedBoost for free. Official Codes EA may occasionally release promotional SpeedBoost codes, usually during special events or when Facebook "Like" milestones are reached. The amount of SpeedBoost awarded can vary from 750 to 1,500 SpeedBoost. SponsorPay Through SponsorPay, players may attempt to earn free SpeedBoost by completing forms or surveys, downloading software, or watching video promotions. However, SponsorPay has faced accusations that they pose security risks, spread malware, defraud users, have proven unreliable, or some combination thereof. There have been many cases where SponsorPay allegedly failed to award SpeedBoost as promised, and many of their download options have reportedly contained adware, trojans, and other malware that can infect or seriously harm users' computers. Therefore, players are advised not to submit personal information to SponsorPay or its affiliated websites. New Account The first time a player's new account has a driver reach Level 3, 500 SpeedBoost is awarded to that account. The SpeedBoost is awarded only once per account, and therefore other drivers on the same account will not receive additional free SpeedBoost rewards for reaching Level 3. Once a player receives the 500 SpeedBoost reward, the game will attempt to forcibly sell the player a Silver Performance Parts Card Pack. Players may avoid this purchase by pressing Alt+F4 on their keyboard or otherwise forcibly exiting the game. When people bitch about the fucking complaints, they end up wanting it for free, you cannot get speed bost for free!! Top-Up Gifts Top-Up gifts are exclusive items that players may get for free when they purchase SpeedBoost. Top-Up gifts may include cars (sometimes new releases), Vinyl Packs, Neons, Card Packs, and License Plates. These Top-Up gifts are available for all payment options, but SMS SpeedBoost offers may be limited to fewer options. Scams There exist scams and malicious sites that falsely claim they can provide free SpeedBoost or other in-game items. SpeedBoost Generators (Trojan/Malware) There do not exist any legitimate SpeedBoost Generators, and programs that claim to be such will usually serve as trojans that infect computers and install other malware such as keyloggers (which may steal usernames, passwords, and other personal information). Even if functional, trustworthy SpeedBoost Generators did exist, the use of such third-party software not sanctioned by EA would violate EA's Terms of Service and, depending on jurisdiction, may also constitute theft or other criminal acts. Phishing (Solicitations for Personal/Account Information) "If you give me your account info then I can add SpeedBoost for you..." As with any phishing scam, implausible claims are used to lure victims into submitting sensitive information such as usernames (or email addresses), passwords, etc. Players who divulge their private account credentials do so at their own risk, and are strongly advised not to do so. Category:Game Information Category:SpeedBoost